One Truth
by WolfxSoul
Summary: A former detective finds herself back into the fray as she and her friends are tossed into many mysteries. As she tries to hide a forbidden relationship between her and an assassin, what can she do other than find out the truth. Kuni No Alice AU. GrayxOc Other Oc's welcome.


For anyone who has had a dream of becoming something that they wanted to be as children, and have succeeded, I commend you.

Once upon a time, I dreamed of following in my father, grandfather, and older brother's footsteps of being a detective.

For a time, I was successful. Deemed a prodigy, I found solving mysteries came easily to me. Because of this, most of my teenage years were spent traveling the country, consulting with police. Although I had to fake being a boy, I didn't mind. It was all worth it to put criminals behind bars.

A perfect record, until one day I met the one criminal I could not apprehend.

"Stop!"

"I've finally cornered you, Lizard. Give yourself up."

He grinned at me, and truthfully, I was surprised at what he really looked like.

The Lizard, one of the most notorious and deadly assassins. He was known to be able to get in and out without being noticed. Nobody had ever seen his face or really much of what his clothes looked like. All the police knew was that he was a tall male, with a lizard tattoo.

This man…. This… criminal, was the first ever to throw me off my cool.

"Y-you are under arrest!" His grin turned more into a smile, filled with something I couldn't pin point.

"If I had known I was being chased by a cute girl, I may have let you get near me sooner." I stood there with my mouth agape and a shiver was sent down my spine.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Trying to sound confident in front of him was impossible. He moved quickly, far faster than I could respond. Hooking his arm around my waist, he pressed his body tightly to mine. My brain had completely gone offline, not able to process this close contact.

I was near a killer for heaven's sake!

"Although you don't show it, I can feel it." He spoke, his mouth deadly close to my ear, hot breath that trickled down my neck. My face was beyond red, for I could feel the fires of hell burn underneath my skin. He weaseled out a girly squeal as his hand drifted lower than my waist. Trying to push him away, I was successful, but then he was gone.

The first and last criminal that I ever let get away.

These encounters became more frequent as the police that I worked with were dead set on catching him. Each time without fail, he would leave me baffled and embarrassed.

"You are enjoying yourself immensely," I could only huff out after catching my breath.

"Only because I have a pretty little detective chasing me." Irked by his comment, I just wanted to scream.

As this went on for about a year and a half, I slowly saw a change in our chases. He used to be calm and collective, not really happy to see me. His lies became few and far in between. In a way, we got to know each other without really saying much.

I couldn't lie and say I didn't feel anything towards him after a while.

But I'm the detective that is supposed to put murderers like him away! I was determined to catch him, yet, eventually that determination began to faultier.

This cat and mouse game finally ended one day.

I was in a car with another officer when we were pulled into a chase. The incident ended in a crash, leaving me and the other officer in the hospital. The driver of the suspect's car was deceased.

That night he came to my hospital room.

"You know, you look much better when you aren't trying to be serious all the time." When I saw him, I was honestly, relieved. I suppose being out of my usual uniform made me look like a fragile, broken girl.

It was then when he asked me to stop.

"There was another person in that car. They were intending on killing you and the other officer." When he told me this, I was genuinely shocked. "I would like it… if we stopped this game." He added. "And I think you should stop being a detective all together." He confessed that he had grown fond of me, as I was nothing like any other woman he had met.

Of course I got mad at him. This was my life and passion. I wasn't going to because he asked me too!

But all he did was smile.

After surgery to correct the damage the crushing metal of a car made of my leg, I left the hospital to go to my grandfather's funeral. I didn't know him very well, but I was close to my grandmother on that side. When she died, he moved into her house after he returned from overseas.

It would show that her home was ultimately left to me in my grandfather's will. Not being of age yet, I moved into the beautiful Victorian with my mother, who took care of me in my incapacitated state.

I didn't see him for almost a year after that.

Gray.

Gray was his name. He told me that shortly before the accident.

Then one day, while taking down decorations in the garden from my 18th birthday party, I received a call from my mother. A man was standing at our door, holding a large bouquet of various lilies. My mother took the flowers while the man handed me a box. With a tip of his hat, he returned to his delivery truck and sped off.

Inside was a turquoise dress. Simple yet elegant. I was surprised to see that it fit me.

That night, Gray appeared. Well… I would rather not elaborate on what happened.

The next day, I went to the police chef to tell him that I was retiring. Since he was my uncle, he knew of my gender and was okay with it. I believe most of my family was happy to hear the news, but there were a few who were curious to why. I couldn't tell them that it was because of Gray, but somehow my mom knew it was because of a guy.

Thus, now I live my life while going to college and student teaching. Unfortunately, since I was alone in the big house, I couldn't possibly take care of it by myself. Friend after friend had troubles, so I let them move in.

Now I was in a house filled with women, hiding a secret relationship, and unknown events that pull me back into the world of solving mysterious.

* * *

So...

Alright, explanation time! Basically I had a dream and it explained the back story of being a detective while having a relationship with Gray...

So... I don't know if I'll continue. It would depend. IF I did, then the chapters would act like a typical crime show, like a new murder to solve, with the characters of Kuni no Alice as suspects.

If anyone wants me to add them as a character of friend who live in the house, just message me. I would just fill in holes of basing them off my real life friends cause that's how my dream went.

Anyways, I have so many stories I need to continue, so this would only be updated if people want it. Just wanted to get my idea out of my brain.


End file.
